This invention relates generally to the art of servovalves and more particularly to servovalves of the fluidic deflector jet type.
Electrohydraulic servovalves may be single stage or two-stage devices. A first stage of such valves has assumed a variety of forms including sliding spools, jet pipes, flappers and nozzles as well as a deflector jet. The present invention is directed to the deflector jet type of valve as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,051. This invention is an improvement over the first stage of the servovalve as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,051 and therefore the disclosure contained in that patent is incorporated herein by this reference.